


Youth

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, god they're so gay i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: when the lights start flashing like a photo boothand the stars explodingwe'll be fireproof





	

“Mm… Viktor, please, m’tired…” Yūri mumbled as Viktor tried to wake him up. Viktor smiled when Yūri shivered at the trailing of fingertips along his shoulders.

   "Uh-huh, and who's fault is that? You're the one who chose to stay up late. What were you doing, anyway?” Yūri pouted a little at that.

   “I couldn't sleep. I didn't stay up on purpose.” Viktor sighed, cuddling in behind Yūri, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

   “And why couldn't you sleep?” Yūri felt his cheeks heat up at Viktor’s closeness, but he settled into the warmth anyway.

   “I dunno. I just wasn't tired.”

   “Maybe we should figure out some way to help you fall asleep at times like that.” Yūri smiled a bit, pressing back against Viktor with his hips.

   “What would you suggest?” Yūri asked softly, tilting his head a bit to look back at his boyfriend. Viktor grinned, moving his hands down to Yūri’s hips.

   “I have a few ideas.” Yūri rolled over to face Viktor, leaning in to kiss him softly, slotting a leg between his. Viktor hummed as he kissed Yūri back, rolling his hips against his thigh. Yūri kissed along Viktor’s jaw, nipping and sucking little marks into the skin. He moved further down to Viktor’s neck, biting a little harder and grinning at how Viktor’s breath hitched.

   “I have some ideas for something to wake me up, too,” He murmured into Viktor’s neck before moving and sucking a mark into his collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from the older man.

   “Yeah?” Viktor asked a few moments later, after regaining his composure. “Care to share them?” Yūri laid back, propping himself up on an elbow and running a hand through Viktor’s sleep-mussed hair, then moving it down to his shoulder and pushing gently. Viktor quickly got the hint and disappeared under the blankets, his face flushed. Yūri smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Viktor’s hands rubbing up and down his body, Viktor’s hair tickling his skin, Viktor’s warm breath ghosting across his thighs. Yūri was so relaxed and at ease that he didn't notice a hand creeping up his shirt until it ever so lightly grazed his nipple, and he gave a surprised moan, biting his lip to keep it quieter. He heard a soft laugh from beneath the blankets as Viktor danced his fingers across Yūri’s chest, never spending much time in one spot. At one point, his nails scratched across the skin and drew another, louder moan from Yūri.

   “Quiet down, _dushka_. Wouldn't want anyone to hear.”

   "You can't tell me what to do,” Yūri huffed. Viktor laughed again, sucking little marks into Yūri’s stomach.

   “No? I seem to do that pretty often.” Yūri sighed, then tangled a hand in Viktor’s hair and tugged just a little, making him go quiet.

   “Not now, you don't.” He smiled and stroked Viktor’s hair softly when there wasn't a response, other than more kissing on his stomach and thighs.

   “Good boy…” He said softly, but just loud enough for Viktor to hear him and groan. Viktor did so love getting praised, more often now from just Yūri, as if he was the only one he needed approval from. Yūri’s smile widened into a grin as he continued to play with Viktor's hair and Viktor started to pull down his boxers. He was half hard already, and the feeling of the waistband slowly being tugged down and scraping against his skin was enough to make him buck his hips slightly.

   Viktor hummed appreciatively, almost immediately leaning in to kiss up and down Yūri’s length, making the younger man shiver and moan under his touch. After a moment, the kisses turned into sweet little kitten licks, the wet softness of Viktor's tongue barely passing over Yūri’s skin before it was gone, moving right along. The little licks, in turn, transitioned to longer and somehow even more teasing laps from the base to the head, and that soon just turned into teasing around the head. Viktor was way, way too good at this for it to be legal, Yūri managed to think to himself as he writhed and groaned under Viktor’s ministrations.

   When Viktor finally, finally slid Yūri’s cock into his mouth, Yūri arched off the bed, gasping to hold back a shout. Viktor gave a pleased hum, his fingers digging into Yūri’s thighs as he kept his legs spread apart. Viktor started off slowly, suckling gently on the first few inches of Yūri’s cock and leisurely stroking what wasn't in his mouth. Yūri moaned softly, his hand tugging at Viktor's hair and his other hand clenched in the sheets. Viktor shuddered at the hand in his hair, moaning loudly around Yūri and making the younger man almost cry out from the vibrations. Yūri got increasingly needy and impatient as Viktor slowly made his way along Yūri’s shaft, to the point where was bucking his hips into his mouth without a care for anything else. After a moment, Viktor moved his hands from where they'd ended up on Yūri’s hips, inviting him to control the pace. Yūri was more than happy to fist his hands in Viktor’s hair, moaning wantonly as he fucked his mouth to completion. He held Viktor in place as he came, and the older man happily swallowed every drop. Once he'd finished, Yūri dropped his hands to the bed and Viktor pulled off, panting and wiping his mouth.

   “Mm… _vkusno_ ,” he said with a grin, crawling out of the blankets and kissing Yūri gently. Yūri was barely able to kiss him back, totally spent from what had just happened. Viktor ran a hand through Yūri’s hair gently, laughing a little.

   "You know, I'm not sure if this was such a good idea to wake you up.” Yūri smiled, looping an arm around Viktor’s neck and pulling him back into a kiss.

   “You seemed eager to go along with it.”

   “Well, you were involved. Of course I was eager.” Yūri blushed softly, nuzzling his nose with Viktor’s on a whim. Viktor blinked in surprise, but smiled and kissed Yūri’s forehead. Yūri’s own smile turned from tiredly innocent to a something a little more mischievous when Viktor couldn't see as his hand snaked down between the two of them and grasped Viktor’s still hard cock. The older man gasped at the unexpected touch, moaning almost a little too loudly when Yūri started moving his hand. One look at Viktor’s face could tell Yūri that he was too high on the pleasure to be at least muffled with a kiss, so Yūri simply covered Viktor's mouth with his free hand. Viktor's hands were gripping the pillow on either side of Yūri’s head, shaking slightly. Yūri leaned up to kiss Viktor’s neck, and that added to the perfect way his hand was moving made Viktor come almost embarrassingly quickly, moaning into Yūri’s hand and trembling. Yūri kept moving his hand slowly as Viktor came back to Earth, relishing in the soft whines and whimpers Viktor let out for him, only him. Eventually, he brought his hand back up and cleaned it off with some tissues from his bedside table. He cleaned off his stomach as well, then threw the wadded ball of tissue to the wastebasket near his desk. He smiled and kissed Viktor softly, sighing into his mouth. Viktor lazily kissed back for a while before pulling away and kissing Yūri on the nose.

   “Good morning, _porosenok_.”

**Author's Note:**

> goooodddd they're so cute i love them so much
> 
> dushka = ducky  
> vkusno = delicious  
> porosenok = piggy
> 
> first fic for yuri on ice, comments and feedback are appreciated ^^


End file.
